


Kiss the Boy

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Mikoto/Totsuka Fic [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: “I hear Totsuka has a new mistletoe hobby,” Kusanagi helpfully hinted.





	Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).

Some people weren’t too good at the whole admitting they had emotions thing, Kusanagi thought to himself. He was self-aware enough to know that he generally shelved his own intense emotions until the aftermath of everything he needed to do, but Mikoto did a terrible job, far worse than Kusanagi, at realizing he was in love with someone and pining as badly as Fushimi pined after Yata.

“I hear Totsuka has a new mistletoe hobby,” Kusanagi helpfully hinted, drawing a puzzled blink and an inarticulate ‘huh?’ “He’s hung it up a few places and taken pictures of people kissing.”

Mikoto chuckled and shook his head.

Kusanagi figured that was the only warning he was obliged to give.

It took another day or two to let it mostly drift out of Mikoto’s head before he prodded him into helping lug in some cases of alcohol, then ordered Mikoto to “Stay right there for a second” while he supposedly put the first batch away. Mikoto sighed and stayed. Totsuka was even easier to herd out of the back, then they were both under the mistletoe. Totsuka, predictably, noticed before Mikoto.

He blushed, mouth open in surprise.

“Kiss him already.”


End file.
